We are whatever you want us to be
by feinoha
Summary: A short Nanox? fic. Read and find out. yuri


**We are whatever you want us to be**

**By: Fei**

I giggled lightly as I opened the door to let me and Fate-chan in.

"So, now that I've praised you, would you bake my cookie already?" She asked as we enter my house.

We put down our things on the floor and I turned around to face her. "No you didn't. You flirted with me."

She smirked at me and took off her school vest. "You did too, with me."

I moved closer to her and played with the bottom of her blouse in a flirty manner. "I did?"

She pulled me closer and I felt my cheeks burn when I felt her hot breath on my ears. "Yes, and you're doing it again. Now, go bake my cookies you silly girl!"

I pulled away from her and pouted. "Fine, cookie monster!"

She giggled and went to the bathroom to clean herself.

I made my way to the kitchen and pulled out a tray with cookies waiting to be baked. I put the tray inside the oven and let it be baked.

Fate-chan and I have been friends for a long time now. She was the mysterious girl admired by everyone yet no one dared to approach her due to her cold demeanor. I was the first to approach her and ever since then, we've been inseparable. She's not cold at all. She's warm, very, very much so. We're best friends. We hang out together, we laugh with each other and we flirt with each other.

**We flirt much.**

We have other friends and if you know Fate well, you'll know that Fate is a big flirt. She likes to flirt with me as I do to her. It's fun. That is what makes others think that we are dating. Fate is really sweet and I just melt into her sweetness instantly.

We are not dating. Fate-chan is not my girlfriend. We're not fuck buddies to as what perverts in school might think. We're just extra sweet and close.

_Ding_!

The sound of the oven caught my attention and I quickly pulled out the tray after it's 15 minutes of baking. I poured them on a plate and made my way up to my room where Fate-chan probably is.

I opened the door and called out her name, "Fate-chan?"

"In the bathroom! I'll be out in five minutes!" Her voice floated from the bathroom.

I placed the plate of cookies down on the table beside my bed, took one and plopped down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling while nibbling at the cookies. I did not hear the bathroom door open nor did I hear the footsteps. I yelped in surprise when Fate-chan's body suddenly hovered over mine. The cookie I was nibbling on was still trapped between my lips and I blushed hard when Fate-chan dipped her head down and bit off half of the cookie. I took in the last small piece and glared at her jokingly.

"Mou, Fate-chan. That was uncalled for!" I scolded.

She just giggled and reached for a cookie still not getting off of me.

"You were spacing out."

"I was?" I asked.

She nodded and offered the cookie to me and I took a bite from it while the cookie monster ate the rest. "What were you thinking about?"

I smiled at her teasingly. "Someone else."

She feigned a look of hurt and exclaimed dramatically. "That's so cruel of you, Nanoha dear! I'm hurt!"

I laughed at her. "Is that so, Fate-sweetie?"

She nodded and sniffed lightly for effects.

"Of course I was joking. I was actually thinking about a blond someone."

"Really?"

I nodded, "One with crimson eyes and is currently over me."

She giggled.

"And I still am." I added. I reached out and caressed her cheek flirtingly.

She grinned at me. "What an honor." She grabbed the hand that was on her cheek and kissed the top of it. I blushed yet again.

"You're blushing way too much today." She noted.

I pouted and puffed my cheeks. "That's because you're too flirty today too."

The tip of my ears turned crimson when Fate buried her face on the crook of my neck.

"Fate." I breathed out.

I gasped when I felt her lips pressed against my neck. This isn't the first time she had kissed me there but for some reason, today's different.

Her lips moved from my neck to my ears. I moaned lightly and I felt her smile.

"Mou… Fate-chan"

My eyes widened when I felt her soft lips press against mine. Fate-chan is kissing me!... On the lips!

At first, I was too shocked to reciprocate but when I felt her tongue lightly brush against my lower lip, I closed my eyes and give in.

We pulled away for air; both panting and I asked her,

"What are we?"

She looked deep into my eyes and answered in a serious voice,

"We are whatever you want us to be."

I stared at her for a while and smiled.

"Then we're the best of friends." I claimed.

"Best of friends." She confirmed though I saw a glint of sadness in her crimson orbs as she rolled off of me.

After a few minutes of silence, I grinned and rolled over so I was on top of her.

"But I want to be more."

She smiled warmly at that and I lowered my head to meet her lips with mine.

"Whatever you want us to be, Nanoha."

I smiled and kissed passionately again, the cookie monster forgetting her cookies and me forgetting everything…

…Except her in my heart.

[][][][][]

There. A short NanoFate to make up for the wait for the next chapter of read me.

Thanks. Review are much welcome.

--fei. 3


End file.
